THE MUGGLE
by Tom1
Summary: WHAT IF HAGRID NEVER RESCUED HARRY? WHAT IF THE MOST FAMOUS BOY WIZARD OF ALL TIME, NEVER HEARD THE WORDS HOGWARTS? R/R
1. Default Chapter

THE MUGGLE  
  
I've never written a serious fic in my life! Theres a first for every thing! This ones gonna be very good though.  
  
INTRO  
  
What if Hagrid never saved Harry? What if the most famous boy wizard of all time never heard the word Hogwarts?  
  
THE MUGGLE BY TOM  
  
The wind stormed and unlike any other Harry Potter fic, no crimson train was there to drag Harry off into a world of magic. Just a coal black one. It puffed steam as Harry escaped the hail. The inside was dusty and the seats were broken. Harry sat down next to a girl with long brown hair and a pointy nose. The chair screeeeeched. It was very insucure and helt a if he was any heavier it would collapse.  
Girl: Hello, Harry  
Harry: Er- how do you know my name  
Girl: Um... well you see, er-  
Harry: Spit it out  
Girl: Oh, I just heard someone say goodbye to you.  
Harry tried to think of someone who had said goodbye to him but could not. He was very frightend of secondary school at Stonewall. The girl next to him was a bit strange. She kept starring at Harrys forehead and was eating a piece of chocalate that appeared to look something quite like a frog.  
Harry: Can I see that picture, is it a baseball card? Dudley has those!  
Girl: ER- NOOOO  
She covered it and stuffed it in her bag.  
Harry: Okay, Okay,  
Wow, she was definetly strange.  
Harry: So... what's your name?  
Girl: Penelope, Penelope Clearwater  
Harry: Well, it's nice to meet you!  
Penelope: Nice, to meet you too!  
Harry: Will you, also, be attending Stonewall?  
Penelope: Well I attend Ho-- Er- yes, i'll be attending Stonewall  



	2. Mugggle-Sort

THE MUGGLE-CHAPTER 2  
  
The train blew off steam that misted around it's  
exterior as it pulled into a station that was almost  
completly deserted. From the station all the students  
which made about 50 in all marched up to the school   
following one of the teachers whose name seemed to be  
Professor Smith.  
  
Penelope: Ummmm... Harry, is this your first year  
here at Stonewall?  
Harry:Yes!  
Penelope:Oh, well i've been going here for quite  
some time...  
  
She didn't seem as if she had really been going   
to Stonewall for a log time. Instead of shrugging  
off details like most boarders she listened intently  
like 1st year boarders.  
  
They both walked slowly into the main hall, which, like   
the train was dusty, Harry observed as he stroked a table  
with his finger.  
  
Professor Jackson: As headmaster of this school I am  
delighted to start a knew year by inviting the new  
boarders to the front table.  
  
He didn't seem delighted, more like frustrated. When he  
spoke it was like ice drifting over the hall and freezing  
all the students.  
  
Harry walked to the front table along with 5 other students  
who seemed his age.  
  
Prof Jackson: Quiet!   
  
The room settled.  
  
Prof Jackson: Much better...  
  
His mouth formed an icy grin.  
  
Prof Jackson: Cohen Nails...  
  
A short bloned haired boy approached the table.  
  
Prof Jackson: Cohen, you will dorm in Sir Mortimer.  
Bridget Daily...  
  
She was placed in Sir Minshwater and hurried to form  
the second link in a line by standing next to Cohen.  
Prof. Jackson continued to sort the students into  
dorms until he reached the final name.  
  
Prof. Jackson: Potter, Harry Potter  
  
His eyes gleamed with something like hatred.  
  
Prof. Jackson: Sir Mortimer. ::scowl::  
  
He paused for a second.  
  
Prof. Jackson: And finally, Penelope Clearwater. Penelope  
is a 5th boarder but she is just joining us now. She  
will be in Sir Mortimer also.  
  
She hurried along to the end of the line to Harry.  
  
Harry: I thought that youv'e been going here for a long time?  
  
Penelope: Well.... Oh, i've got no excuse do I? I guess I  
was just kidding! ::laughs from Penelope::  
  
Harry knew that something about penelope was strange.  
However, he had no idea it would be her actions that would  
jerk him out of his sheltered world and straight into a  
dangerous world. A world where he would meet his greatest foe...  
who he had never met. VOLDEMORT.  
  
  
  



	3. Muggle-Future Chapters

I'm in the middle of a very large chapter in "THE MUGGLE", that is not yet finished, so I decided to give you a sneak peak scene from later in the book. Thankyou for reading.  
Dumbledore: Give us Harry  
Mr. Smith: I'm afraid I can't  
Dumbledore: I beg and plead with you  
Mr. Smith: I am sorry  
Dumbledore: He needs medical attention  
Mr. Smith: (smirking) I think that he will find quite a fine medical staff here at Stonewall  
Dumbledore: We are not thinking alike, he needs wizard medical attention!  
Mr. Smith: How can they be different  
Dumbledore: It's called the curse of the scar  
Mr. Smith: You aren't talking about that car crash, mark he bares on his forhead are you  
Dumbledore: It's not from a...  
Mr. Smith: Car crash marks do not curse someone  
Dumbkledore: It's not from a crash! It was displayed on his forehead by Voldemort  
Mr. Smith: Voldemort?  
Sorry valuble information in next sentence! CAN'T GIVE IT AWAY! :(  



End file.
